


Shopboy Material

by NoodleTiger



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fashionista AU, Fluff, Gon has terrible fashion sense, Leorio surprisingly is a fashion guru, M/M, What I like to call the, fashion - Freeform, he does not know how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leorio first took his job at a tiny little boutique to earn money for medical school, he didn't expect a whiny, rich brat and his dashing blond body guard to come with it as a package deal. He didn't mind though. </p><p>In which Killua likes to set his friends up on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all began when I was complaining to my friend about Gon's fashion sense. To fix the problem, this thing spawned. Hope you enjoy it ^.^

Leorio was nodding off at his till.

 Again.

 Could anyone blame him though? It was the middle of summer and it was that sort of heat that makes your eye lids droop and ice creams melt. So warm and comforting that you could just doze away into a dream.

 Leorio, however, could not fully appreciate the heat.

 Why?

 Why, for he was working at this shoddy little boutique where no one dared enter for the fear of the ridiculous prices. Well, except the extremely wealthy who had nothing better to do.

 Okay, he was being a _tiny_ bit over critical. The shop was really sweet, and the clothes they sold were quite fashionable. And this was coming from _Leorio._

 Yes, Leorio was slightly annoyed to admit that he had absolutely astounding fashion sense. He didn’t really know how it had happened. One second he’d been a fashion disaster freshman, the next all the girls in his year were coming to him for styling advice. Leorio hadn’t been sure at first whether he liked this new development. Those last few school years had gone in a blur, and before he knew it, Leorio was applying to universities and medical schools with the best grades and high expectations until he realised something.

 He was completely broke.

 So what was he stuck doing?

 Working in a shop.

 Said shop’s door opened with a chime, signalling it’s next customer. Leorio begrudgingly turned his head towards it. A kid, what’s-his-name, Killua?, sauntered in, hands in his pockets, a dull look on his face.

 Now _that_ was a kid with some style. For his age, at least. Half of pre-teens who came in the store made Leorio want to rip his hair out. Could they not _see?!_ No, Killua was the exception of the rule. He’d come in every now and then and browse for about half an hour, before buying more than the average adult. Leorio had come to the conclusion that the boy must have been filthy rich, the lucky sod, because no other 12 year old boy would want nor be able to spend so much on clothes in one sitting. They sold _designer_ clothes here too.

 Today, he was wearing his signature purple trainers with some denim shorts and a sleeveless striped top. Leorio rated it 3.5/5, not his worst but not his best. He was about to turn away again, back to his eternal boredom, when someone else entered behind Killua. Leorio craned his head to see the other person.

 His heart skipped a beat.

 Killua’s friend was totally _hot._ How come _he_ got such attractive friends?! In with Killua came this blond babe wearing, well hot damn, a _perfectly_ fitted suit (do you know just how many men came in here wearing suits _way_ too big for them?!) and these piercing blue eyes.

 Leorio heard himself sigh aloud. Shit, regain your composure, Leorio. He coughed, pretending to clear his throat, and tried to straighten up, appearing a dedicated and resourceful cashier.

 Killua missed none of this.

 “Yo, old man-“

 “I am not _old!”_ Leorio growled between gritted teeth.

 “-I have a job for you.”

 “And what’s that, brat?”

 “You see,” Killua began, observing both his counter parts. Kurapika seemed a little flushed himself. “We have this friend. His dress sense is…” He paused. “Okay, there’s no way of putting this lightly. It’s shit.”

“How bad?”

 Killua held up a hand and then rummaged through his pockets. He withdrew his phone and tapped on it a few times before turning the screen to face Leorio. “This bad.”

 Leorio moved closer to the screen. Killua watched as his face went from shocked to horrified to just down right embarrassed. “The green… the red and the jacket… No, no, no, was this boy raised in a cave?!” Leorio’s head shot up and he stared Killua right in the eyes. “What can I do to help?!”

 Killua inwardly cheered. “We’re going to bring him tomorrow, around three. Would you mind helping me pick out some clothes that will actually suit him? He’s stupidly stubborn and he won’t take my advice or Kurapika’s here. Maybe he’d take yours.”

 Leorio nodded enthusiastically, mentally noting that the older teen’s name was Kurapika. He glanced at the blond and found himself gazing right into his blue eyes. Kurapika went pink and quickly broke eye contact. Leorio was unknowingly just as pink. Killua’s eyes darted between the two men. An evil smirk slid onto his face.

 Yes, this would do _nicely._

\---

 Leorio was watching the clock.

 It was ten to three.

 He began to drill his fingers on the desk in rapid formations.

 He tended to a customer.

 He looked back to the clock.

 It was seven to three.

 Leorio groaned in defeat.

 It wasn’t like he’d been waiting for Killua and Kurapika all day. Or like he was looking forwards to using his fashion skills. Or like he was eager to see that cute blonde again. But then again, who was Leorio fooling?

 He sunk back into his usual position and he waited.

 And waited.

 Leorio had just finished cleaning his glasses for the hundredth time when he heard the shouts from down the street. Then he saw them.

 Killua was forcing a boy around his age with dark, gravity defying hair, down the road. The said boy was squirming around and yelling, but Killua was just dismissing his shouts, calling his friend an idiot and carrying on shoving him forwards.

 Leorio sat up straight when he saw Kurapika trailing behind the two.

 Killua swung the door open. “Yo, old man.”

 “I’m not-!”

 “Yeah, yeah, not old.” Killua jabbed a finger in his squirming kid’s direction. He had his hand over the boy’s mouth, leaving the kid’s shouts to be muffled. “This is the kid. His name is Gon. Do your worst.” Killua released Gon.

 Said boy took in a large gulp of air. “Killuaaaa…” He moaned. “Why do I have to do this?”

  Leorio rose from his station. He glanced Gon up and down. He wrinkled his eyebrows. “Kid, have you seen your clothes? You’re even wearing the same ones that they showed me from the picture…”

 Gon pouted. “Is it really that bad?”

 Kurapika walked over and placed a hand on Gon’s shoulder. “I’ve seen worse, but you could do with some new clothes. You do wear the same thing an awful lot.”  

 Leorio felt his heart melt. His voice, his mannerisms, just Kurapika in general… God, he needed to snatch this one up before he got away.

 Gon sighed, defeated. “Fiiiiine…”

 Killua jumped for joy. “Right!” He swung around and pointed at both Kurapika and Leorio, “Help me pick out clothes!”

 And thus, it began.

 All three of the team began to succour the shelves, with Gon sitting on the shop counter, swinging his legs back and forth. Leorio was just glad that today had been, and hopefully would continue to be, uneventful; hardly anyone else come in today, other than this rabble of a group. Perhaps all other potential customers had just sensed that today would not have been the best day to go clothes shopping. Not here at least.

 It didn’t look like the store was going to lose any profit today though. The three worker bees were pulling more clothes off the shelves than any one person could wear in a year. Killua, Leorio observed, was grabbing anything remotely reminiscent of what _he_ liked to wear. There were lots of shorts and scarfs, and lots of whites and blues.

 Kurapika, in contrast, seemed to be taking the task more thoughtfully. Every now and then, he’d pop his head up from between the racks and ask Gon’s opinion on a particular piece of clothing. Were these shorts the right size? How did he like the colour? Did he think that these two things would go together? Gon would always reply with a beam and a cheerful answer.

 Leorio, finally, was trying to take as much of an objective stand point as possible and do what he always did, meaning he would just pick out whatever he thought would suit Gon the most.

 It was a surprisingly fun activity, and even more fun when it slowly transitioned into a race of who could get to the items first. More than once, Leorio had found himself reaching for the same item of clothing that one of his competitors had also been considering.

  When they were done, even Leorio was intimidated by the almost mountain like collection of clothing that they had accumulated, but Gon looked like he was going to overheat at the sheer mass of what he was going to have to try on. Yet, before he had time to even say a word, Killua grabbed Gon by the arm, all the clothes in his other arm (that kid was scarily strong), and thrust the two into a changing room, telling Gon that he’d be waiting outside so that he could give Gon his opinion when it was needed.

 This left Kurapika and Leorio alone.

 Everything was going exactly as Killua had planned.

 Leorio shuffled awkwardly on the spot. He glanced in Kurapika’s direction. The other man was watching Killua and Gon from down the corridor. He had a small smile on his lips.

 “Eh, ah, Kurapika, right?” Leorio mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

 Kurapika looked towards him, surprised. “Ah, yes. I… am afraid I don’t seem to know yours.”

 ‘…Know what?’ Leorio wondered.

 …

 “Oh!” Leorio said after a moment. “My name, right?” You idiot, he mentally chastened. “It’s Leorio.” Yeah, good save, Leorio. _Good save._ He tried to wink smoothly at Kurapika but just ended up blinking gracelessly.

Kurapika, thankfully, ignored this.“Oh. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Leorio.” Kurapika smiled wider and held out his hand.

 Leorio desperately hoped that his cheeks weren’t as hot as they felt. He vigorously shook Kurapika’s hand before facing the other way and removing his glasses to furiously wipe them. Perhaps he could just wipe all of these stupid, boyish nerves away…

 “So… What are you doing working here?” Kurapika asked.

 “Hmm?” Leorio turned back.

 “Well…” Kurapika began. He pushed some stray strands of hair behind his ear. “You don’t seem like stereotypical shop boy material, pardon the pun.” 

 Leorio grinned, reckless as usual. He kicked the air. “I need the money. Medical school.” He elaborated when Kurapika looked briefly confused.

 Kurapika made an ‘o’ with his mouth. “So you want to be a doctor?” 

 “’Course! Why else would I go to medical school?” He teased. “What about you? What do you do when you’re not chaperoning these brats?”

 “I’m a… body guard.”

 Leorio raised an eyebrow. Well, that explained the suit, at least. “No offence but you don’t look like the body guarding type.”

 Kurapika chuckled. “None taken. People believe that due to my small stature that I must be weak, but I assure you that I can pack a good punch if I need too.”

 Leorio rose his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t doubting that. Still, doesn’t explain why a body guard is hanging around with two 12 year olds.”

 “I’m Killua’s body guard.”

  Leorio felt his mouth drop. “Whaaaaat?! Why haven’t I seen you with him before then? Wait, why does the kid need a body guard in the first place?!”

 “I’m new. All of the previous body guards were not… adequate enough.” He paused. “That means Killua always managed to ditch them somehow.” Leorio snorted. “Exactly. Killua, however, seems to like me, and as long as I stay my distance when he asks, he won’t run off without good reason. What may have led to their termination, I have a theory. I believe that Killua reported them as feeble to his mother after they discouraged his friendship with Gon.”

 Leorio frowned. “Why would anyone discourage a friendship with that spunky little kid? From what I’ve seen so far, he has a good influence on Killua…”

 “He’s not exactly wealthy, however,” Kurapika elaborated. He had furrowed brows himself. “My clients tend to have a singular minded view of the world, and Gon doesn’t exactly fit into it. I, on the other hand, can see how this relationship is benefiting both him and Killua. I’ll keep it going as long as it’s in my power.”

 Leorio glanced down the corridor. There stood Gon and Killua, eagerly chatting, Gon twisting and turning to check out his latest outfit. They both seemed happy. “…You’re doing a good thing.”

 “Thank you,” Kurapika replied quietly.

 Just then, Killua caught them staring. “Oi! Kurapika! Come help me out here!”

 “Coming.” Kurapika smiled once more at Leorio before walking in Killua’s direction.

 “Hey!” Leorio called out suddenly. He was even surprised by his own outburst. Kurapika swivelled round. Leorio scratched his cheek timidly, avoiding eye contact. “Feel free to pop by whenever, even without Killua. We might sell something you like…”

 Kurapika smiled warmly. “Of course.”

 When Leorio’s manager arrived back later that evening, Leorio was still hanging up the remaining discarded clothes, but was whistling happily to himself as he worked.  


	2. Crossing Paths

 It was only the next day when Leorio saw Killua again.

 Having only just finished suffering through his extensive routine just to get the shop up and running, Leorio was looking forwards to a lounge on his stool and a nice, brief moment to really appreciate the summer heat. He’d propped the door open to let in a breeze, and the conditions were just right for Leorio to have a little nap…

 He did not get this.

  Much like a blur, just when Leorio had given in and was about to close his eyes, Killua darted down the street, not once glancing back, turned the corner into Leorio’s shop, skidded, and then jumped over and behind the counter in one fell swoop.

 Leorio didn't even have time to blink.

Then not even a second later, Leorio spied a woman dashing down the street, ill equipped for her hike in staggering black heels and dark shades. She hitched up her skirt as she ran, just to avoid tripping, and, by catching just one glimpse of her face, Leorio knew she was absolutely seething.

Upon noticing the open door, the woman slid inside and promptly tried to recompose herself before addressing Leorio. She straightened and brushed off her skirt, and pulled her lips up in an obviously fake smile. The woman then spoke, attempting to sound kind and soft. It came out more like nails on a chalk board. "Have you seen a young boy running through here with white hair? About this tall?"

Leorio raised an eyebrow at Killua under the desk. Said boy began to rapidly switch between holding a finger to his lips and begging profusely.

...  
  
Leorio pointed down the road. "He went that way."

 “Oh, thank you! That silly boy, running away from me! You must know how children can be, never obeying their parents. Thank you, again! Thank you very much!” She practically cooed, with a subtle undertone of pure loathing. Leorio resisted the urge to laugh when he saw Killua gaging in disgust under the counter. The woman curtsied once more and thanked Leorio once again before running off in a frenzied manner, leaving what she thought was one man alone in his shop.

...

White hair bobbed up from under the counter. "Is she gone?"

Leorio was honestly at a slight loss for words.

"...Um, what was that?"

Killua sighed dramatically and pulled himself up and onto the counter top, crossing his legs and resting his cheek in his palm. "My mother."

Leorio nearly rocked off his stool. "THAT was your mother?!"

"I know, right? Who wears those colours together? She’s a total embarrassment."

 …That wasn't exactly what Leorio had been gesturing to, but secretly agreed none the less.

 He tried to get back on topic. "It was like she was about to blow a fuse. What did you say to her?"

At this, Killua's cheeky grin slid from his face. He crossed his legs and arms, sulking. "She was yelling at me for yesterday. I have more money than anyone could spend in a year and they don't like that I spend a few hundred pounds on my best friend!"

"Well, that is kinda a lot."

"Yeah, but Gon isn't exactly well off and without me he'd still be wearing that green jacket all year round!" Killua sighed. "I'm just trying to help and then my parents treat me like I've eloped or something! Idiots..."

At first, Leorio was tempted to recommend fighting them, or doing something potentially dangerous, until he opened his mouth to speak. He took one more look down at Killua. Noticing his baby fat full cheeks puffed out and his slim childish stature, Leorio remembered that, yes, _he_ was, in this incident, what one would call ‘the responsible adult.’ Therefore, Leorio decided to hold his tongue. For now, at least.

 “I’m sure she doesn’t mean any harm?” Leorio tried to reason. “She’s probably just worried that Gon’s manipulating you into this or something. He totally isn’t- in fact I don’t think he’d be able to manipulate someone if he tried, no offence- but maybe you should just explain the situation to her? Once she understands, she may be totally cool with it?”

 Killua shot a sceptical look at Leorio. “Thanks, but I doubt that would work. My mother does not possess enough functioning brain cells to process the fact that not everyone in the world is trying to kill me, or that no, Gon is not friends with me for my money or my status or is going to get me into ‘drugs’ or ‘criminal activity.’ She’s such a pain…” Killua sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

 Leorio had to resist the urge to punch something. The kid just looked so goddam sad- it wasn’t even his kid!- and all Leorio wanted was to help him but honestly? There wasn’t much he could do.

 Therefore, Leorio made a stupid decision.

 He crossed his arms and huffed.  “I am so going to regret this, but whenever you want to hang out with Gon in secret, just come here, okay? I doubt your parents would come looking for you here, and Kurapika would probably let you so… As long as you behave! And if my boss comes in at least look like you’re buying something?”

 Killua’s head bobbed up. He looked slightly puzzled. “…I didn’t take you for such a softy.”

 Leorio twigged. “I am not soft! I could throw you out in a heartbeat, I could!”

“Yeah, but then you might get in Kurapika's bad books.”

 “Wha-?”

 There was a knock on the door. Leorio swirled around, fist raised high, to see Kurapika stood in the door way, grinning slightly. “So you were hiding here.”

 Leorio quickly tried to reform himself. He lowered his fist and began to scratch the back of his neck. “Oh, Kurapika! I was just about to look for you! I, uh, found Killua, if you were looking for him. I mean, you’re his body guard so you probably were and his mum was searching for him too… So yeah. Hi. Yeah.”

 Leorio wanted to hide in a hole.

 Kurapika just smiled wider. “It’s nice to see you too, Leorio. And thank you for watching Killua for me. I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble.” Leorio spluttered out a reply, in which no, Killua had been no trouble at all, and assured Kurapika that they were both free to pop by the shop whenever.

 Kurapika thanked Leorio once again, and with that turned his attention to Killua, who visibly shrunk back with the attention. Kurapika crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one foot. “Now, I know your mother did overstep the line but you should probably try to control your temper a bit better.”

 Killua snorted. “That’s rich coming from you.”

 Kurapika bit his tongue and hissed slightly. “I know I am not the best with my temper but at least I don’t insult people intentionally, like _someone_ here.”

 “They were asking for it! Besides,” Killua hoped off the counter, “I could see you about to step in anyway. I was just saving your ass and job~”

 Kurapika shook his head fondly. “Whatever you say.”

 The two bantered on for a moment, Leorio just enjoying the hum of the conversation, rocking back on his stool, when eventually Kurapika managed to drag Killua out the door. Leorio was almost sad to see them go until Killua had a sudden moment of epiphany, and his head spun around, the light bulb lit above his head and donning a devious smirk.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow when I come in with Gon! Thanks for letting us come hang out here _whenever we want!”_

 Leorio froze.

 The breeze whistled by.

 …What had he just done?

\---

  Leorio could hear them snickering.

 Try as he might to hold his temper and remember that, yes, he had been the one who invited them to hang out here in the first place, the urge to tell them to be quiet was overwhelming.

 At first, when Killua and Gon had entered, Gon trailing slightly behind Killua, they’d been polite and sweet, Gon especially thankful for the place to hang out with his best friend. Leorio had almost let himself get overwhelmed with this fuzzy warm feeling.

 Almost.

 They migrated to the far corner of the store, where Leorio’s boss had conveniently placed some plush, red sofas a few days before, as if expecting such an incident. They stayed hidden there, covered by the racks of clothes blocking Leorio’s view of them. In the beginning, Leorio had almost forgotten that they were there.

 A few customers later, and the duo were becoming bolder. Leorio had first noticed them when he was attending to his fourth customer of the day. He’d been having a normal, everyday, pleasant conversation with the woman until he caught sight of two mops of hair out the corner of his vision, peering round the rack, their eyes wide, spying on him intently. After that, Leorio lost the flow of the conversation and, much to his own horror, got flustered and distracted by the observation.

 And what did the two little brats do in response to this?

 They began to snicker.

 From then on, whenever Leorio heard that foreboding sound, he had the overwhelming urge to make sure there wasn’t anything in his teeth or hold his tongue to make sure he wasn’t speaking his defeat in some unknown contest. Nevertheless, whatever he did just caused Killua and Gon to laugh harder.

 Eventually, the itch at the back of his mind became enough, and after what may have been ten whole minutes of grinding his teeth, the last little giggle sent Leorio over the edge.

 He shot upwards and stormed over to the two, full and well prepared to shout his head off. He’d just opened his mouth to yell when he heard Gon’s laughter tinkle around the store. Leorio stopped.

 There, in front of him, was Gon rolling around on the seat, clutching his sides in what could only have been described as pure joy and childish glee. Killua sat in front of him, his face matching the infectious manner of Gon’s, this epic tale spinning from his lips, which just made Gon laugh harder.

 Leorio’s anger dissipated.

 He watched Killua, as his face transitioned from his previous joyous expression to a simple smile, his eyes happy and warm. He gazed down at Gon, at what Leorio could only describe as smitten.

 Leorio trailed back to his seat, hands in his pockets, before anyone could notice he stood up in the first place.

\---

Gon had to leave some time around four, claiming he had to help his aunt with some affair or other. He'd thanked Leorio profusely before jogging down the street, to which Leorio had to admit that it had been nice to have them around. Gon's face lit up at this and he had excitedly asked if they could thus come back tomorrow.

When Leorio looked into those sparkly, innocent eyes, he didn't have the heart to say no.

Killua and Leorio were watching him go when Leorio's curiosity got the better of him. Killua had persistently continued to wave Gon off, both boys glancing back to continue their farewells every few seconds. Leorio had just noticed the slight pink tinge at Killua's cheeks when he began his tirade.

"You like him, don't you?"

An electric spark flew over Killua's skin, his hair standing on end.

"O-of course I like him! He's my best friend! Why wouldn't I like him?" He spat defensivley, avoiding all eye contact, turning his head away like a stubborn toddler.

Leorio leaned closer to Killua and purred slyly, channelling his inner preteen, "Yes but you also _like like_ him."

 Killua was flabbergasted. He took a trembling step back. "I do not!"

"So do!"

"You must be going blind with old age!"

Leorio slammed his hand down on the counter. "At least I would admit it if I liked someone!"

"Like you've been _so_ honest to Kurapika about your feelings!"

 …

 …

 …

Leorio paled and replied, his voice shaky and meek, "Is it really that obvious?"

 Killua groaned. He wrung his hands through his hair and glared with all his strength at Leorio. (Said man hated to admit that Killua’s glare was one of the more terryfing things he’d seen in his short life.)  Eventually, Killua gave up when he saw he was getting nowhere, and collapsed with his back against the counter, keeping himself up by his elbows. He remained silent for a moment.

 “Even if I did like Gon,” he began, never once looking back at Leorio, “there’s no way Gon would feel the same. I don’t think he’d ever consider me as more than his ‘spunky’ best friend…”

 ….

 The shop was silent.

 ….

 “Do you really think that?” Killua nearly jumped when the soft voice came from beside him. He glanced up to see Leorio perched across from him, hands wedged into his pockets. Killua could only wonder how the man had gotten around to his side so quickly. Leorio stared into Killua’s confused face before continuing. “Because, really, it’s completely 100% obvious that Gon feels the same way as you. It’s impossible to not have noticed, and I’ve barely known him for, what, two days?” Leorio patted Killua on the shoulder. “Stop doubting yourself.”

 Killua, however, continued to frown. “…But just… My parents… I don’t think they approve of Gon… I don’t want them to…” He trailed off. Leorio could practically see the worst case scenarios dancing through his mind.  What to say, what to say…

Leorio bit his tongue in contemplation and scratched his head. He used his spare hand to stroke his chin. “I’m by no means an expert, but I do know that parents aren’t always right. It’s your life, right? Who cares if they want you to marry some rich old sod? In a few years, you don’t have to listen to a single thing they say! Plus, you don’t even have to let them know. You and Gon are using this place as your secret base or something, remember?”

 Killua still looked sceptical.

 Leorio gave a disdainful sniff. “Look, would dating Gon make you happy?”

 Killua nodded shyly.

 “Then go for it! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Gon hates my guts and reports me to my parents and they lock me in a dungeon never to see the light of day again.”

 “…It was a rhetorical question.”

 Totally adamant, Killua (outwardly) refused to accept the very large and probable possibility that Gon may actually posses the same feelings that Killua harboured for him. It took Leorio forcefully shoving Killua out the door and making the boy promise to go chase after Gon for Killua to take any of the claims seriously.

 He’d taken out step outside of the shop before faltering, glancing back at Leorio for reassurance. Leorio shot him a huge grin and a pair of thumbs up. Killua took one more step. Then a few more. Before he knew it, he was hovering on Gon’s door step, knuckles raised to knock on the door.

 Leorio was not surprised when Killua entered the shop the next morning the happiest Leorio had ever seen him, his hand entwined with Gon’s.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I feel like the pacing of this wasn't the best but oh well. This is the Killugon interlude and the next chapter is going to be almost 100% Leopika (with some cute Killugon fluff as it is too cute to resist.) I never expected this fic to turn out as long as it has but oh well! It's been fun to write sooooo.... ANYWAY, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! ^.^


	3. Bow

 Leorio was so glad his manager had been out of town recently.

 While, yes, he was meeting his daily quota and behaving like a good little employ (most of the time), at the same time it wouldn’t be fun to explain how over the course of pretty much a month, he’d adopted three strays.

 First had come Killua, and then Gon, and gradually after that, Kurapika.

 Leorio had been most thankful for the last addition.

 Kurapika had begun to hang around just after Gon and Killua started ‘dating.’ Leorio wasn’t totally sure if he could call it proper dating, since they were, you know, 12. Like did Gon even know what a date was?

 Nevertheless, despite Leorio’s doubts, their relationship had definitely changed. They may not be a typical couple, or even typical 12 year olds but, _goddam it_ , they were _adorable_. The pair would always enter the store hand in hand, two big, goofy smiles on their faces, and act extremely, extremely bashful whenever Leorio called them out on it.

 They tried not to be badly behaved either. They didn’t make a mess, and they didn’t make too much noise, nor did they play pranks on the customers (though Leorio knew that Killua was secretly judging them and their fashion sense) and when a fellow employ came in, they always pretended that they were buying something. Leorio once caught Gon staring very contemplatively at a pair of green heels, very seriously asking Killua if they matched his eyes.

 Killua proceeded with pretending to vomit.

 Yet, when they thought Leorio couldn’t see them, he’d catch the two having an intimate conversation on the couch, or lightly pecking the other on the cheek, maybe even on the lips if they thought they could get away with it. Leorio would be lying if he was surprised by how quickly their relationship progressed, but really, it was almost like all the other cared about was the other.

 Meanwhile, Leorio found himself not quite so fortunate in the love department as his younger counterparts. Yes, even now, Leorio had still not worked up the courage to even have one conversation with Kurapika longer than a few sentences. And Leorio had seen Kurapika _a lot_ over the last week.

 The first time had been a nice surprise. Leorio had been trying to discreetly read a fashion magazine under his desk when he heard the door chime open. He ignored it, carried on reading and only vaguely heard the customer walk inside. The person paused by the door, before wandering back around the selves, never straying too far back into the shop.

  Eventually, he’d heard the clatter of a hanger on the counter top and rose his head to greet his customer when the words stuck in his throat. Leorio was gaping like a fish, Kurapika staring curiously back at him.

 “Oh, uh, Kurapika! What are you doing here?” Leorio made an effort to not sound stupid, or bashful, or shy, or over excited or like whatever the hell he usually sounded like.

 Kurapika scratched his cheek. “My days are often uneventful when Killua is at school. I thought I would pop by while I had the spare time. Like you said.” His smile was staggering.

 “Yes! Like I said! A few days ago!” Leorio said robotically, scouring his mind for any hint of this incident. Much to his own horror, he didn’t recall a single thing he’d ever said to Kurapika. Had he purposely erased them to protect himself from mortifying embarrassment?

 While he had been thinking, Leorio’s body had been running on auto pilot, and it wasn’t till he’d handed over the bag, all wrapped up, finished, that he realised he’d wasted a whole opportunity to talk to Kurapika. “It was, uh, nice to see you, Kurapika. Say hi to Killua for me?”

 Kurapika nodded, and left with little more than a farewell.

 Leorio spent the next 24 hours feeling utterly defeated. He’d ruined it, made a fool of himself, and wasted his only chance. He must have moped so much that even Killua picked up on it, not pestering him as much as usual when he strolled in with Gon. What must Kurapika think of him now?

 Good enough to visit the next day, Leorio soon found out.

 And the next.

  _And_ the next.

  _AND the next._

  About 12pm each day, Kurapika would wander in, say hello, stroll through the isles, pick up one new item and buy it without even trying it on. At first, Leorio thought Killua had ordered him to come back out of pity for Leorio but Kurapika just kept on coming back.

 They didn’t even talk much! Leorio couldn’t get more than two words out he was so fucking nervous and after a sentence or two, Kurapika would get deathly quiet and leave almost without a word. Was he missing something? Was he doing something wrong? Was he doing something _right?_

Leorio’s head pounded just thinking about all the possibilities.

  It was getting to the point where Leorio was even considering pleading to Killua to help him understand the mystery that was Kurapika.

  He was about to do just that one afternoon. Killua and Gon were sitting on their usual couch, retelling the events that had transpired earlier that day to Leorio, concerning some creepy teacher and his hideous fashion sense, when Leorio could last no longer and was about to interrupt with his woes when the door jingle beat him to it.

 Kurapika strolled in, his hands fumbling at his sides, and smiled at Leorio (said man’s face lit up.) He went to open his mouth, (surely going to say something melodic, Leorio dreamed) when he caught sight of Killua in the side of his vision and his face crumpled in confusion. His mouth closed. He crossed his arms. Leorio’s dream bubble popped.

 “Um, Killua?” Kurapika said in an accusatory tone. “Why aren’t you at school? Don’t you have football practise this afternoon?”

 Killua continued to stare blankly at Kurapika. “It was cancelled this afternoon. Mr Wing’s off ill. Besides,” Killua grew a creepily knowing grin. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

 Kurapika began to sweat. “Killua, you _are_ my work. And your mother always gives me Friday afternoons off, you know this.”

 “So you decided to come here without any knowledge of me being here? Of your own free will? No obligations? To do what I wonder?” Killua was slowly sliding closer to Kurapika. “To go clothes shopping…?” He was standing right next to his body guard. “Were you just wandering around…?” He was practically purring at this point. “Or did you pop around to see someone in particu-”

 Panicked, Kurapika slapped a hand over Killua’s mouth, grabbed his other arm and quickly spluttered, “OKAY KILLUA, THAT’S ENOUGH HANGING AROUND FOR ONE DAY! YOUR MOTHER IS PROBABLY ITCHING TO SEE YOU, WE’RE OFF. GOODBYE LEORIO, GON!” before hauling Killua out with him and darting down the street.

 …

 Gon came to stand next to Leorio. “…Could you drive me home?”

\---

  Since that day, Leorio felt the unusual urge to be very on edge whenever Killua was around. He hadn’t said anything weird nor was he doing anything overly suspicious, but every now and then Leorio would meet his eyes and… he just _knew,_ okay?,that Killua was planning something, something he doubt he’d ever see something.

 As much as he was ashamed to admit that. Inwardly knowing he would be beat by a twelve year old, how humiliating.

 But mostly, everything went back to ‘normal,’ if you could call it that. Kurapika still made his daily rounds, Gon was still, well, Gon, and Killua was as sly and spoilt as ever.

 Until Killua and Kurapika ended up in the shop at the same time, that is.

 Leorio was hanging around, lazily restocking the shelves, when the gang walked in, Killua and Gon practically dragging a lacklustre, extremely bored Kurapika behind them. Gon and Killua greeted Leorio enthusiastically, randomly dropped Kurapika and marched over to their usual couch.

 Leorio raised an eyebrow at Kurapika as he strolled past, a box in his arms, and was met with a shake of the head and shrug.

 So it wasn’t just him who was confused, thank god.

 Leorio placed the box down and walked back to grab another. As he strolled past Kurapika he whispered, “Why’d Killua drag you in today then?”

 Kurapika shrugged once again. “Beats me. I often or not have some clue to what’s parading around in that head of his, but he wouldn’t tell me why today. I couldn’t even get a word out of Gon.”

 Leorio hefted another box up but paused at this news. His eyes quickly flashed in the evil duo’s direction. He laughed nervously. Oh, Killua was definitely up to something.

 Slowly, Leorio elaborately motioned for Kurapika to pick up the remaining box and follow him into the backroom. Kurapika blinked. Leorio groaned and hastily murmured it instead, darting into the back store cupboard trying to regain his dignity. Kurapika trailed after him with half as much fuss but did glance warily back at his charges beforehand.

 As soon as they left the room, Killua and Gon grinned.

  Meanwhile, Leorio was trying to convince Kurapika that they were in mortal peril.

 “Leorio, they are two twelve year olds,” Kurapika drawled. “I doubt they are ‘conspiring against us’ or ‘planning our demise.’ I’m sure you’re just taking everything out of proportion. Knowing Killua, he just has a prank planned for us later this afternoon, or he wants to show off in front of Gon. You must remember what preteens are like.”

 “Yes, because they’ve been _hanging around in my shop for the past few weeks._ I’m sure you’re used to Zoldyck home Killua but you have not seen Leorio’s Boutique Killua. He is a little _monster._ ”

 “Okay, now you’re being childish. Killua is not a little monster, he just can be a little snarky at times.” Kurapika turned to leave. “I’m sure everything is fine.”

 The door slammed shut. Kurapika jumped out of his skin and Leorio said some less than clean phrases in his shock while he heard the sounds of locking shut. How did they lock the door? Leorio frantically patted over his pockets. The store cupboard keys were missing.

 …

 …

 …

 Leorio shifted his weight, crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at Kurapika.

 …

 …

 …

 “Don’t say it,” Kurapika glared.

…

…

…

 “…I told you so.”

 Kurapika groaned.

 Deciding Leorio was a lost cause, he ignored the other man and stormed over to the door, banging loudly on it thrice. “Killua, let us out.” The only sound on the other side of the door was giggling. “Seriously Killua, this isn’t funny. Open the door.”

 “Not until you have a heart to heart conversation with Leorio!” Kurapika refused to acknowledge the heat rising to his cheeks and continued to bang on the door. Killua didn’t respond again but only laughed harder with Gon.

 Kurapika desperately wished he could get away with breaking the door down.

 He circled back, ready to face Leorio’s solution to the problem to find him missing. Kurapika’s mouth dropped, and he surveyed the room. Where could he have gone? Kurapika took a few hesitant steps forward, progressing further into the back of the shop.

 He was about to call out when Leorio’s head popped out from behind one of the shelves. Kurapika was relived to find he did not jump.

 Leorio smiled at him reassuringly. It did its job well. “Killua can try to trap us, but he doesn’t know this store nearly as well as me. Come on, there’s a back exit around here.” With that, Leorio bounced off again but with Kurapika following behind him now.

 It was a short walk, but Kurapika took his time to observe the small room. It was relatively dank, the quiet sound of water dripping echoing around the room, but the shelves themselves were orderly and spotless, showing a great deal of care. Kurapika redirected his view back to Leorio.

 Surprisingly, the man was hunched over near a door, rummaging around in his pockets. With some slightly effort, he withdrew two bobby pins, and flopped down into a cross legged position next to the the door. He began to bend the pins, and Kurapika watched him with interest, yet also awkwardly hovering behind him at the same time, as Leorio slotted them into the lock.

 It took a moment for Leorio to notice Kurapika’s gaze. He shuffled selfconciously. “Oh, urm, I was just going to pick the lock. I’m always leaving my keys places, so I’ll get this open super quick.” He focused on the lock again, breaking their eye contact. Kurapika was annoyed at how displeased this made him.

 Gently, he lowered himself onto the floor opposite to Leorio and hugged his knees to his chest. Leorio peeked at him curiously but carried on none the less.

 Neither made comment on Killua’s demand. They both knew the implications behind it, but neither dare be the first to actually bring it up. Sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence was far preferable than deal with _that_ right here, right now.

 Leorio let his honour be damned if he spilled his heart out on the instruction of that brat.

 For a while, the click of the lock was the only noise made.

 Eventually, Kurapika couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He had to say _something._

 “…I’m sorry about Killua,” he said at last. Leorio nodded but made no other sign that he’d heard what Kurapika said. He continued anyway. “He means well. He’s just not the most… socially adept.”

 Leorio snorted. “Tell me about it. You weren’t here when I was giving him dating advice the other week.”

 “Oh, so you were the one who prodded him then?” Kurapika laughed. “I was wondering who was going to cave and tell him to just date Gon already. Killua’s sister, Alluka, has been making subtle jokes about their relationship for months now.”

 Leorio chortled to himself. “Yeah, the tension in the room was _killing_ me. You should see them when they think no one is looking…” He said fondly, but then suddenly shot up straight. He worriedly met Kurapika’s gaze. “I didn’t get him in trouble with his parents, did I?”

 Kurapika shook his head. “They don’t know. I think it’s wisest to keep them out of it for now, so they don’t interfere.”

 Leorio mumbled his agreement. Those people sounded like nothing but trouble.

 The conversation grounded to a halt again.

 Kurapika watched Leorio’s hands work. For their large size, they were doing a very, detailed intricate job, and it was intriguing to see what motions caused what effect on the lock.

 Again, Leorio paused. He shifted and faced Kurapika directly. “You know, for all this talking we’ve done, I don’t actually know much about you. Mind if I onslaught you with questions while I finish this?”

 “Only if I get to ask them too.”

 “Great!” Leorio bit his lip and hummed. “What to ask… Okay, okay, got it. What’s your favourite food?”

 “Pomegranates. Do you have any siblings?” Kurapika asked before Leorio could get another word in.

 Leorio pouted but answered anyway. “Nope, just me and my parents. Hmm… Worst subject at school?”

 Kurapika cringed, “French. Lovely language, I just have no talent for it. Favourite book?”

 “Harry Potter. Children’s book, I know, I know but it’s goddam _Harry Potter_. The child inside me cannot resist. What about you, Mr Smarty-pants? I bet it’s something intellectual and moody.”

 Kurapika shrugged sheepishly. “The Outsiders,” he admitted.

 Leorio hummed and tried to hide his oh-so obvious confusion. Kurapika felt the pure horror pile up in his throat. “You haven’t heard of it, have you?” Leorio apologised meekly. It took all of Kurapika’s resolve to resist the urge to start yelling frantically about it. He compromised by breathing sharply through his teeth and closing his eyes. “Okay, next time I come in, I am dropping it off. It’s a crime to not have read that book.”

 “Will do, captain!” Leorio gleefully chimed, elated by the fact that there was a ‘next time’ in the first place. And in another fortunate turn of events, it only took one more click and the door clicked open. Leorio fist pumped the air and cheered in victory. Kurapika tried and failed to hide his chuckles at these antics.

 Leorio was soon scrambling to his feet and cackling evilly. “Time to get our sweet, sweet revenge! What’dya say Kurapika?” He reached out his hand to Kurapika, still sat on the floor.

 Kurapika glanced at it. Bashfully, he accepted it, letting Leorio pull him to his feet. His hand lingered a little longer than originally intended. Leorio obviously noticed this and subconsciously wondered if his hands were sweaty.

 The two lingered in the doorway, not sure who should move first. Leorio made the first move at last, and trotted around the front of the store, sending one last gleaming grin Kurapika’s way before he turned the corner.

 Kurapika ducked his head, smiled, and slowly pulled the door closed behind him.

 The day ended with Leorio and Kurapika sternly telling off the two troublesome kids, both notably feeling happier than they had before the incident. Even so, it wasn’t until a few years later that Leorio revealed that it had only taken him a minute to unlock the door in the first place.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps growing??? Like it was going to be a oneshot and then three chapters and even now I can't resist writing more. It's like 2 am here too! I should be asleep! OTL Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it and I'm super happy with the positive reaction this fic has gotten so far! Thank you for reading! ^.^


	4. Slip On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just quickly thank you all for over 100 kudos and 1000 hits! Love you all! :D

  Kurapika kept his promise.

 The next afternoon, upon coming to pick up Killua, the bodyguard slid a thin, battered book across the till, trying to seem subtle but unable to contain his excitement. Thus, Leorio was somewhat guilt tripped, yet also sweet talked, into reading the book as quick as humanly possible (because, come on, who could resist those big, brown doe eyes?) Yet, he wasn’t sure if Kurapika even knew he was doing this.

 Leorio had admitted that he was a slow reader, but would try finish the book before the week was through.

 Kurapika’s smile was worth the hassle.

 Therefore, Leorio found himself crammed over his counter, trying to absorb as much of the book as he could when he thought he could get away with it. It got to a point where he found himself losing sleep to the stupid book.

 He was enjoying it, though. It wasn’t the sort of thing he’d pick out himself, nor would he have ever considered touching it if not for Kurapika’s insistence, but he could honestly say that he was enjoying it.

 During Kurapika’s daily visits, the blond would ask where Leorio had gotten to, and whether a certain event had happened yet. They would chat happily about the book, Kurapika struggling to not give away spoilers, and eventually divulge onto other topics, related or not. These small chats soon turned into the highlight of Leorio’s day, as much as he was unwilling to admit it to anyone but himself.

 He was also happy to announce (to almost anyone who would listen) that he and Kurapika now had conversations longer than a few sentences. The next time Killua had visited after the dastardly cupboard incident, Leorio had almost dropped to his hands and knees, profusely thanking the boy for locking them in the store cupboard, while also threatening him with his expulsion from the shop if he ever tried it again.

 He also swore the two boys to secrecy, never to repeat a word of the soppy mess.

 And thus, Leorio found himself relatively content with his daily routine. Wake up, flick through a medical text book or two, go to work, talk to Kurapika, sell some stuff, talk to Killua and Gon, go home, eat and sleep. And, little but surely, he was building up his bank account and a relationship with Kurapika.

 Yeah, he’d not exactly _confessed_ yet but he was getting the courage. Slowly. And getting to talk to Kurapika everyday was almost enough to satisfy him ( _almost_ being the key word here) so he could bide his time in finding the perfect way to profess his undying love for the guy he’d not even been on one date with yet.

 Yes, everything was going smoothly.

 …

 Until Killua’s birthday came rolling around, that is.

 It was the middle of June, and Leorio and Kurapika were chatting pleasantly, happily, as Leorio propped himself up by his feet on the counter, pushing back on his stool. Internally, he was trying to figure a way to ask out Kurapika.

 Ask him out for coffee? Too cliché and far too subtle.  

 Wink at him and try to be as suave as possible? Way too over the top and he’d probably mess it up.

  Confess by saying ‘I’ve really liked you for a long time and I think we were made for each other!’? No way, sounds like he’s in romcom.

 Whisk Kurapika out the door, holding him close in his arms and out to a limo where they go to the most expensive restaurant in town? If only. And also even more romcom like.

 While absorbed in his thoughts, occasionally pitching into the story Kurapika was telling, Leorio vaguely heard the door swing open but wasn’t ready to see Killua storming in, Gon trailing behind him.

 “Come on, Killua! Will it really be that bad?”

 “Yes, it will!” Killua spun around to face Gon, a fierce snarl on his face. Leorio didn’t think he’d ever seen him so angry. Killua huffed and rubbed his temples. “Look, I know you’re only trying to help but there is no possible way that this could ever mean something good. Sorry. ” With that, he stormed over to his and Gon’s couch and never once looked back.

 Kurapika and Leorio raised eyebrows at Gon in sync. Said boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, waddling awkwardly in place. “Killua’s party,” he offered. “He thinks it’s going to be a total disaster.”

 That was all the explanation needed for Kurapika. He breathed an ‘Oh’ and glanced sadly in Killua’s direction. “Don’t be too harsh on him. He doesn’t mean any harm but he often finds this time of year… difficult. He’ll come around.”

 Gon took a shady glance at Kurapika, and Leorio did the same, except Gon soon after gathered his resolve and marched over to Killua. Something told Leorio that kid would not take no for an answer.

 He removed his feet from the counter and slid closer to Kurapika. “…What’s his deal? A party should be good… Right?”

  Kurapika looked pointedly at Leorio. “It would be if we were talking about anyone but Killua. You’ve met his mother, do you really think they’d through him a birthday party any 13 year old would want to attend?” He shook his head sadly. “No, Killua’s birthday parties tend to be a political family event.”

 Leorio took a moment to process this. He tried to get another peak at Killua, judging his mood, to find him warming up to Gon slightly, but nevertheless down trodden. Leorio frowned.

 “How’d you find out about this?”

 “I’ve heard rumours. The other staff talk, it’s hard to ignore. Plus, I attended his brother Illumi’s birthday ‘party’ a few weeks ago. If Killua’s is anything like that, we’re all too right to be worried.”

 “…Is there anything we can do?” Leorio said, making a stab in the dark. He wasn’t surprised by Kurapika’s all too telling grimace.

 There was nothing they could do, for now.

 The next few days passed in an odd blur of awkward conversations and tension. Killua was just plain pissed about the situation, and while he tried to keep his worries to himself, it didn’t take too much prodding from Gon or Leorio for all the pain to spill out.

 The more he had these conversations, the more Leorio hated Killua’s family.

 Gon was Killua’s rock in these passing days. Despite being a bit air-headed, he always seemed to know exactly what Killua was thinking, or what the right thing to say was. Leorio wasn’t entirely sure how he did it, but was damn well pleased that it worked.

 And Kurapika, finally, outwardly seemed the calmest of them all. _Outwardly._ It was the random things, like catching his eye at the wrong moment, which showed that Kurapika was livid. What was happening with this damn party planning, Leorio didn’t know but didn’t think he wanted to know either.

 Because of this, Leorio’s confession plans had been put on hold. It didn’t seem fair to force his bumbling, moonstruck feelings onto Kurapika right now. The man was tense enough without it. Plus, it gave Leorio more stalling time.

 Stalling, however, was harder than Leorio had first anticipated. While everyone was on their last nerves, they were still, nevertheless, around and about. Leorio still saw Kurapika every day, and every day it got harder not to burst.

 He was practically worn out by the time it got to the day of the party. Killua’s birthday was the next day, meaning anyone else in the world would have been exuberant and bouncy. Killua however? Yeah, not so much. It was all party this, party that, I-am-so-going-to-die-tonight moans and if-I-don’t-make-it-avenge-me monologues. Having almost succumbed to the stress of it all himself, Gon was falling right into the trap and bouncing right back with his own belts of melodrama. And even then, Leorio knew that Killua’s moaning was only the tip of how he really felt.

 Neither blamed Killlua for this mood, but both Leorio and Kurapika were over the moon when Gon finally convinced him to take a walk with him to try and calm down. The older two teens had enthusiastically rushed them out the door, and within a few minutes, Leorio and Kurapika had practically collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

 What they would give for this week to be over.

 They settled into the silent hum of the shop, Leorio breathing deeply, head resting on the back of the sofa with his eyes closed. Yes, this was much better than the constant rush the last week had been.

 He heard Kurapika sigh next to him. “You know, I still don’t know what I’m doing tonight,” the blond mused. Leorio tilted his head to face Kurapika. He was staring at the ceiling. “I will most likely tail Killua the whole night. Alluka too; I don’t exactly trust the crowd with her… Unless their mother tells me otherwise, which I doubt she’d do… She hardly ever lets me take my eyes of Killua.” The conversation quietened again, but soon Kurapika chuckled. “I’m not even sure what I’m wearing tonight… What an odd thing to worry about after everything else that’s happened this past week…”

 “I could help you pick something!” Leorio suddenly spluttered. He was staring at Kurapika with wide eyes. “The, uh, clothes, I mean. Since, you know, it _is_ my specialty. That is, if you were planning on buying anything in the first place… We are in a clothing store.”

 Kurapika sat upright, a little amused, but nonetheless nodded. “I don’t see why not. I would say we have half an hour at the latest before Killua and Gon return.”

 Leorio grinned.

 In the blink of an eye, he was off on his feet, perusing stand after stand, while Kurapika simply stared on and laughed, leaning forwards to get a better view.

 Things went very much how they did with the Gon incidence. Leorio would pick things out, occasionally asking for Kurapika’s input, but mainly going on his own intuition. He could tell what sort of things Kurapika would like, and what would flatter him best, without as much as a word. The difference this time, however, was the elation Leorio got from the exercise. Sure, he’d been having fun last time, but it was nice doing something for and just with Kurapika.

 Soon, Leorio thrust an armful of clothes at his friend and rushed him off into a changing room, with cries of ‘not having all day!’ Kurapika couldn’t help but laugh again, shaking his head fondly as the changing room curtain was pulled shut.

 He was such a loveable idiot.

 Leorio tapped his foot impatiently outside of the changing room, resisting the urge to bounce up and down. Every so often, the curtain would slide open and Kurapika would willingly open his arms to Leorio’s comments/criticisms.

 And honestly, Leorio had been surprised at his shabby work so far. I mean everything had been _okay_ but nothing had popped, nothing had shone.

 They were soon down to the last few items and Leorio was aghast. His fashion sense chose NOW to fail on him?! The one time he totally 100% did not want to make a fool of himself?!

 In the midst of Leorio’s slight panic, Kurapika peaked out from behind the curtain, a lightly weary smile on his lips. “How’s this one?”

 Leorio felt the breath catch in his throat. “Oh my god, that’s a relief. I thought I’d lost it…” He sighed without thinking. He followed this by turning crimson. Shit. He was not meant to say that aloud.

 And it was true, he thankfully still had his magic touch. Leorio had found a suit that complemented Kurapika’s shape perfectly, with a shirt the same shade of what was currently Leorio’s face. Kurapika still had the tie undone, hanging around his neck, unlike how he normally had it.

 However, the curse of Leorio’s astounding fashion sense was that he had made his crush just that little bit more attractive and now he had lost all reasonable thought processes.

 Leorio’s next sentence came out more like a series of disconnected sounds. And the longer he stared at Kurapika, the redder faced Kurapika became as well.

 “You… look really nice?” Leorio offered eventually.

 “Um, yes, thank you.” Kurapika mumbled.

 …

…

…

 “Do you want to-”

“Hey, how about-”

 They both paused.

 “You go-”

 “What were you-”

 They both laughed nervously. Kurapika gestured for Leorio to speak.

 He gulped.

 “Well, if you’re not busy soon, would you like to-?”

 “Oi, Kurapika,” Killua called from the doorway. Gon stood next to him, totally oblivious. “Hate to interrupt but my mum is calling me back early. We need to go.”

 Leorio took a mental step back.

 In the same instant, the moment was gone and Kurapika found himself addressing Killua, telling him he wouldn’t be a moment, cursing their own bad timing. He glanced back up at Leorio apologetically.

 Leorio pretended to brush it off.

 However, when Kurapika and Killua left that afternoon, Gon already long gone, Leorio still felt uneasy. He packed up thoroughly, cleaned every speck of the shop, and locked up as he usually would.

 Nothing out of place.

 As he left, strolling down the streets, he wondered how the party was going.

 He got his answer the next afternoon when he saw neither Kurapika nor Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha, I had to do a lot of setting up here for the next chapter so sorry for the lack of action. ^.^' Either way, thank you all so much for 100+ kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^


	5. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait (exams suck) but thank you for over 150 kudos (!!!!!) and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! ^.^

 Leorio had wondered at first if he was over reacting.

 Like, it was only _one day._ They were allowed to have lives outside of his stupid shop. So what if it broke routine for the majority of the summer? In the grand scheme of things, there wasn’t really anything to worry about…

 Even so, Leorio did a lot of pacing that day. In fact, he did so much pacing, he lost all logical thought processes. It wasn’t until he got home that night that he even considered checking his phone. When he did, with the skip of a heartbeat, Leorio discovered three missed calls, all from Kurapika. Figuratively and literally dropping everything he was doing (which involved dumping his recently cleaned pile of laundry all over the floor,) Leorio was soon pressing manically though the voice mail options to get to the message.

 Kurapika’s voice soon hummed over the line.

  _“…I’m assuming you left your phone at home again, since you have yet to pick up. So yes, this is Kurapika, if you couldn’t already tell. Last night went somewhat worse than we expected. Well, not somewhat; it was most definitely worse. Illumi - Killua’s brother, if you recall - made one too many cruel remarks concerning Alluka and Killua snapped. I tried to stop it before it escalated but the damage was done and they had already ‘caused a scene.’ Killua’s parents were by no means happy about this development and have grounded Killua to the confines of the house.  He’s currently brooding in his room- did I mention they also tried to forbid him from seeing Gon? Honestly, I’d be guarding Killua from_ them _if I could. So yes, don’t expect to see him around for a week or so. After that, he’ll most likely start sneaking out again._

_“And um…”_ Leorio’s breath caught in his throat. Was he going to…? _“Well, ah… I’ll hopefully see you soon.”_ The line went dead.

 …

 Leorio groaned and wrung his hands though his hair.

 Goddamn it, Kurapika.

…

He fondled his phone for another moment.

 Eventually, Leorio slid it into his pocket, but making sure to turn the alert volume up all the way first. He then worked his way over to his desk, turned his laptop on and tried writing his medical school application, once again. It never turned out completely right, yet this time was so much worse than usual.  

 Soon after his fifth attempt, Leorio completely gave up all hope and accepted that all he’d been trying to do in the first place was distract himself.

 Well, he succeeded for a while, at least.

 What was Kurapika doing? Was Killua okay? Had he talked to Gon? What if Gon came by to ask about Killua? What if they never came back? What if Kurapika didn’t come back?

 The lull of shop life didn’t help his speculation. There was only the occasional customer to occupy his time, minimal work to be done otherwise, which left Leorio to what used to be his favourite thing, slacking off in the summer heat.

 But now? It didn’t feel right. It was then that Leorio realised that it had been a very long time since he’d been quite so alone in the store.

 It was too quiet.

 Leorio closed up early that night.

\---

The week passed at a snail’s pace. This would have been fine a month or so ago, but now the almost constant silence in the shop felt eerie. There was nothing to do, nothing to see, no one to talk to… ‘The Outsiders’ still sat under the counter but Leorio only picked it up once or twice. It didn’t feel quite the same anymore.

 By the time it had gotten to the third day, Leorio was beginning to wonder if he could even _last_ a week. It felt silly really, being so attached to his routine, and the people that came with it. He understood why Killua wasn’t around, that was unchangeable, but that didn’t mean Gon had to stay away, or even Kurapika! Surely _Kurapika_ could take a break from his body-guarding to pop by?

 It was overly childish, he knew, and by no means about him, but Leorio couldn’t help but take the absence personally.

 He told himself he’d try and stand up for himself if Gon or Kurapika came by, make a fuss, but nevertheless responded to Kurapika’s texts the minute he received them.

 What Leorio was trying not to think about was how much he had grown to care for them and how much he missed them.

 Leorio never told anyone about those three days.

\---

 The fifth day took as long to come around as the third. By this point, Leorio had glumly accepted his fate of eternal boredom.

 Text updates from Kurapika had brought a little light to his day, and he’d at least got some studying in between customers but, nevertheless, the days were boring.  

 So when Leorio heard the door jangle open, he was only expecting another customer, thus had no response than dully noting that hey, at least he had something to do now. He’d looked back past the shelves to greet the person and nearly dropped everything in his arms as Gon marched towards him, in a very decisive, un-Gon like manner. He stopped a few inches before Leorio and stated his ‘requests’ very plainly.

 “You want to do what?” Leorio had said, gobsmacked. This was not how he’d been expecting this conversation to go. “Where did this come from?”

 “I told you, I want to throw a birthday party for Killua!” Gon exclaimed, frowning all the while. “He told me about the other party over the phone, and he sounded really upset. I don’t want him to be sad. So I want to throw him a new party, a better one!” And in the moment where Leorio was going to interject, tell Gon that his idea may be a tad unrealistic, that it would be a lot of work, and even ask why Gon was coming to _HIM_ of all people in the first place, the boy met his eye and said with so much concern yet determination in his voice that Leorio could practically feel his heart turning to putty, “He deserves better.”

…

 “…You really care about him, huh?”

 Gon nodded.

 Leorio sighed.

 How could he say no to that?

 “How can I help?”

 Gon’s face lit up.

 He babbled and babbled, and that whole afternoon consisted mainly of Gon informing Leorio what he wanted and Leorio jotting down only the more reasonable half of the demands. In the end, Leorio had to close up the store with Gon _still talking,_ but having only agreed on that they would hold the party in the boutique. ‘It was only right,’ Gon had said, for after all, it was their favourite place in the world.

 Still, while Leorio had _been_ to plenty of parties before, the exact requirements of what it took to _plan_ one eluded him.

 Gon was not much more help. The kid had the best intentions at heart but was, quite honestly, one of the most scatter brained people Leorio had ever met. How he thought they could get a hundred people _and_ a bouncy castle into the tiny little shop, Leorio would never know. And how much money did he think they had available? No, he had to tell Gon multiple times, we would not be able to hire a live band, and it would definitely not be anyone famous.

 It was then that Leorio caved and got Kurapika involved.

 The next morning, Leorio and Gon crowded over the shop counter, both trying to get to as close to the phone as possible, waiting in tense silence as the phone rang and rang and rang.

 On the tenth ring, Kurapika picked up.

  _“Hello-?”_

“KURAPIKA! Can you help us plan a party?” Gon practically screamed over the line in excitement. Leorio pulled back, his ears ringing, and pictured Kurapika doing exactly the same.

  _“I’m sorry, what?”_ Kurapika continued. _“Gon, why do you have Leorio’s phone? Is everything okay or--”_

“No, no, everything’s okay here!” Leorio butted in, interrupting Kurapika for the second time that day. “We’re both calling you through my phone. Believe it or not, we actually _do_ need help planning a party. You see…” Thus, Leorio explained everything from the morning in which Gon had burst into the store, emitting as many of the touchy-feely parts that he could, telling the abridged version of the story while retaining as much important information as he could.

 Gon sat expectantly next to him the whole time, waiting for the retelling to finish so that he could finally ask, “So, will you help us?!”

  _“Well… Oh, I don’t see why not.”_ Gon cheered. _“BUT, you’re just going to have to be extra secretive, especially around Killua. It would be best if no one in the Zoldyck household found out, except maybe Alluka, until the party has long passed. I’ll give you whatever information I can, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to come until the day of the party. These Zoldycks, they’re_ so _overprotective…”_ Kurapika sighed. _“I’m getting of topic, what do you need?”_

This was when Gon started to shout enthusiastically down the line again, listing everything he felt appropriate for a 13th birthday party.

 Leorio was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end this time.

\---

By Friday, everything was as ready as it was going to be.

 The (surprisingly large) guest list was complete, Leorio had managed to hide Gon from any and all bad fashion choices, the store was set to ‘close early’ for the night and all appropriate party materials had been acquired.

 The only thing left was to wait.

 Or in Leorio’s case, fuss over as many little details as he could to distract himself. What was normally a dull and quiet shop had become packed and loud, much to Leorio’s displeasure. He was doing it for that goddam brat, he told himself, and those kids he wouldn’t let himself admit he’d grown attached to.

 Leorio was fiddling with some paper chains on the wall when he heard the door open for what must’ve been the 50th time that hour. He ignored it, as per usual, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, not expecting to see a very familiar blond bob and kind, brown eyes.

 Leorio grinned, suddenly feeling much calmer. “And who’s this stranger?” He cried. “I’m afraid we must not be acquainted, but yet you seem so familiar. Have we ever met before?”

 Kurapika rolled his eyes, replying jokily, “It’s only been a week.”

 “Yeah, the longest week of my life! I swear, if I was any older I’d be going bald with the stress, and I’m training to be a _doctor!”_

“It can’t have been that bad,” Kurapika said, trying (and failing) to hide his chuckles under his breath. “Killua’s brooding was MUCH worse than whatever Gon could have thrown at you. He was complaining left and right, justly of course, but it got old after a while.”

 “Two words,” Leorio drawled. “Sparkly. Suits. Gon found the goddam _sparkly suits.”_ Now Kurapika was out right laughing. Leorio continued on, hands gesturing wildly.“It was a _nightmare_ trying convince him that they were not the best thing in existence. I’ve had to hide them so that he will parade around in one, and my boss is going to be very upset if his favourite clothing piece is missing when he returns.” It was only then that Leorio joined in on the laughter himself, Kurapika brushing away some tears from laughing too hard.

 “Oh, I missed this…” He sighed, shaking his head.

 Leorio paused, watching his counterpart for a second, before whispering himself, “So did I…”

  “EVERYBODY HIDE, KILLUA’S COMING!” Gon shouted, the sudden cry shocking everyone into action. Leorio, frantically, sprinted over to the light switch, punched it hard, dimming the room, and slid behind the shop counter, just as the door jangled open.

 And, just like that, the room was eerily quiet.

 Killua paced through the store, making little to no noise himself. He stood still. Not once did he call out.

 Meanwhile, Leorio could hear his own breath going back and forth as he crouched under the counter, knees huddled up to his chest. He only had to last a few seconds more, just till Killua got close enough to the centre of the room, in three, two, one…

 The light switch flicked.

 “SURPRISE!”

 Gon leaped on Killua. “Happy late birthday, Kill-u-aaa~!”

 Killua himself, however, only stared on in shock, fighting all natural instincts to punch the closest thing next to him.

The room waited quietly for his response.

 “Whaa..? Gon, what is this?” He finally churned out.

 “A birthday party, obviously! Since your other one went so badly, I wanted you to have a proper one. Leorio and Kurapika helped though, so I can’t take all the credit. Is it okay?”

 It took Killua a moment, one of intense staring (in which Leorio swore he swore tears well up in the kid’s eyes) but soon Killua was laughing giddily and pulling Gon closer, spinning him around. “It’s perfect! Thank you!”

 Abruptly, realising where he was, and that all eyes were on him, Killua turned ridged and cleared his throat. He addressed Kurapika and Leorio, now standing side by side in the corner, by saying, “And, thank you… for, umm… everything.”

 “It was no problem,” Leorio waved off. “Gon did most of the work. But hey, Gon?” Said boy turned to Leorio, a goofy smile on his face, his arms wrapped around Killua. Leorio could only mirror Gon’s expression. “Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold.”

 Gon blinked. “…My shirt is green?”

  Killua scoffed and laughed at Gon’s overly confused expression. He then kissed his boyfriend lightly before dragging him off into the midst of the crowd. Thus, the room took this as a signal to start.

 However, Leorio did not miss Killua’s subtle nod in his direction, as he danced around with Gon. Leorio took the silent thank you and winked in return. It was their secret.

 The music blared, the cake was cut, presents got opened, but Leorio stared on, hands in his pockets, watching the party from the side-lines, Kurapika nestled close on the wall. They’d both had enough trouble for this week.

 “So you finished it then?” Leorio heard Kurapika say at his side. He raised an eyebrow at him. “The Outsiders?” Kurapika elaborated.

 “Oh yeah, a week ago. You would’ve known if you’d actually come by this week.”

 Kurapika groaned fondly. “Leorio, you have a phone. You could’ve told me though text.”

 “Yeah, but I wouldn’t be able to see your expression when I told you,” Leorio teased. “You get _so_ excited over that book, it would be a crime to miss your reaction.”

 Kurapika laughed, elbowing Leorio in retaliation, nevertheless smiling softly. “It’s a good book,” he tried to defend.

 It was an apt enough argument, for Leorio responded with an “I know that _now_. Thanks to you...”

 And there, Leorio was left gazing down at Kurapika, feeling so tired yet giddy and content, music humming pleasantly in the background. It was in that moment, the brief moment Leorio took to think, so close to Kurapika, that his mind said something along the lines of ‘ah, fuck it!’

 Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks before he’d even made a move, Leorio reached out to grip Kurapika’s shoulders, pulled him closer and practically smashed their lips together. 

 It was nowhere near as graceful as he’d been hoping the fateful moment would go. It was embarrassingly clumsy, in fact. But just the sheer warmth of Kurapika’s lips against his was enough to send a spark down his spine and make him tingle all over.

 And then it was over.

 Leorio reluctantly cracked his eyelids open to see Kurapika wide-eyed with a hand over his lips, gaping up at him.

 Leorio began to mutter nervously. Had that been wrong? Because the tension had been so thick you could stick a pin in it and unless he totally misread the whole situation, I’d had thought you would have been more than willing to be kissed and…

 Leorio didn’t realise he’d said the whole convoluted mess aloud until Kurapika reached out and tenderly grasped his hand, their fingers looped together.

 Leorio’s shoulder’s relaxed. That and Kurapika’s beaming smile was all the confirmation he needed.

 The duo lurked around the back of the party the rest of the night. They only reappeared later, just as the night was settling and everyone else had trailed off home.

 They watched the sunset as they walked home.

 “You know,” Leorio pondered, “I value sunsets a lot more now. I blame you and your silly book.”

 Kurapika laughed, swinging their hands back and forth. “Well, I’m glad you read it then.”

 “Yeah, me too…”

 Yeah…

 He really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Thank you all for the positive response I've gotten with this fic and for sticking around for the ride. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~ :D


End file.
